Book 01
by Joee-Bluu
Summary: A story I've been writing since summer'08. I'll be posting by chapter, so please be patient! Rated T: language slight mature content. Please R&R, I really want to know what you think!I know about the format, and its changed on a different doc, understood?


13

_Emotions, something everyone has, everyone feels, nobody sees, and nobody can control._

**A Secret Keep**

People always walk in and out of our lives, some are important, some aren't. Some people are just people you just accidently bump into, some you just bump into accidently-on-purpose. Some people you regret meeting, some you just want to know more of. Some people shun you and tell you you're worthless, some want to take you out of the shadows of shyness, and expose you socially. Many call themselves friends, but they aren't there for you when you really need them. There are many you can trust, and many that lie to you.

It was a bright morning, September 2nd, first day of high school. I rolled under my covers, ignoring my alarm clock. Nervous? Indeed I am, but I've learn to live with it. Only two classes I have this semester with Sydney, but that's more than enough. I didn't want to start high school, not just the fact of it giving me butterflies, but also that I didn't want the summer to end. I groaned and moaned, wishing I could just sleep all day instead of going back to school, but my body seemed to have a mind of it's on as I got up seemingly unconsciously and turned off my alarm clock which read six thirty-two. I hate waking up early, another reason to hate school. I sighed and jumped from my bed, remembering the new outfit I bought just for today. I scanned my closet and found it hanging in the back. I snatched it and placed it on the bed. I went out in the hall to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I jumped out the shower and back into my room, it was nearly seven. I hastily dried myself with the already drenched towel, and put on my outfit. I looked into my mirror to see how it looked. Satisfied, I raced back to the bathroom, brushed and dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and went back into my room. I searched for my new backpack and other school supplies, and then glided down the stairs. "Blaire," Mom called as a rushed past the kitchen. I slid to a stop, and walked through the kitchen door. "Yes?" I asked impatiently. "Where are you going so early? School doesn't start for another hour." She gestured for me to sit at the table. I smiled slightly. "Sydney and I were gonna take the long route and catch up," I said as looking down at the table.

"What about breakfast?"

"We already figured that out," I replied hastily. "Really now?" Mom said with suspicion. I nodded. "We're going to get something at Timmy's or somewhere else." Mom stared at me with her inquisitive eyes like normal. Her stare still digs into me, but it become quite natural so I've become accustomed to it. "Okay fine, but don't forget that it's your turn to get groceries." She said with a wink. Mom would always joke about stuff like that. I got up quickly, slid on a pair of shoes, and raced out the door. I walked down the block, eager to get to Sydney's house. I haven't seen Sydney since the beginning of summer, for she went to camp. She told me that she had a great time, but she missed me a lot. I didn't have a lot of people to hang out with, except for Elliot and Lee, but they also would be busy time to time. I reached Sydney's house, nothing changed. The same old front yard that needed to be mowed, same old tricycle left outside since Sydney was three years old. I slowly walked up the steps, and just before I knocked on the door, Sydney pulled open the door, squealed and hugged me. I was so glad to see her again. "Blaire!!!" Sydney yelled with excitement. I laughed. "Sydney! Oh my gosh, it's been to long!" I replied with just as much excitement as her. We were to excited, and were quite loud. Sydney's neighbor stepped out on his step and yelled, "What's with all the noise?! Some people are trying to sleep!" Sydney turned to face his direction. "Sorry. Mr. Farris, We'll be quieter." Mr. Farris grumbled and stomped back inside his house. Sydney and I waited until he went back inside before we bursted into laughter. "How was your summer?" She asked calmly, trying not to continue the laughter. "Been better," I said shyly. Sydney nodded, understanding that what I meant. "Should we get going?" I asked promptly. She nodded. "Hold on," she quickly went back in the house and came back out just as fast. "Had to get my book bag," She smiled. "Let's go."

We walked down the main street and talked. I missed talking with Sydney in person. It gave me a warm feeling inside. "Let's go there." Sydney pointed to the small coffee shop across the street. I nodded and we raced to the cross walk. We waited for the little stick man to light up so we could walk. Once the little man light up, we raced across the street and ran into the coffee shop. It was warm in there; it was refreshing after being out in the mild breeze. We went to the counter and ordered what we wanted. We waited patiently for our orders, and then paid the cashier. We sat at a table close to the door. I glanced at the clock in the shape of a coffee bean. It read seven twenty-five. "So, how was summer camp?" I asked as I took a sip of my tea. "It was actually pretty fun. We did lots of crafts and played fun games. The counselors told scary stories around the campfire, too." Sydney took a bite of her bagel. "Sounds fun." I said unwrapping my toasted sandwich. "It was, but not as fun as it would have been if you could of came." She sighed. I nodded.

"Oh well. I've had a good summer as well." I said softly. Sydney smiled. "Are you nervous for school to start?" I asked. She shrugged. "I think I can handle it." She replied, taking another bite of the bagel. I took another sip of my tea. For once we were quiet. It was an awkward silence. It was finally broken by a voice. "Hey there they are!" Sydney and I turned in our seats to find Lee racing into the coffee shop, Elliot casually walking in after him. "Hey guys!" Sydney exclaimed with excitement. Elliot smiled. "How was summer camp?" He asked, hugging Lee from behind. "It was quite fun," Sydney replied. "Did you miss me?" Lee said cockily. Sydney and I laughed. "Yes Lee, I missed you terribly," She joked. "So, how has the happy couple been?" Lee clasped his hands on Elliot's arm. "We've been just super fantastic." He said. "Been together for nearly two years." Elliot winked. Lee started to blush. "Lee you should be proud," I said with a comforting smile. "Not every guy knows exactly how long they've been together." I winked. Elliot pressed his lips against Lee's brown hair. Lee smiled. "Twenty-two months to be exact." He said. I smiled. "I think we better get going." Sydney said, pointing at the clock. I glanced up. It read quarter too eight. I nodded. "Guess we better." Sydney and I got up simultaneously, threw our garbage out, and headed to the door.

We entered the school cautiously, and looked for our lockers. I looked down the first hallway. _168, 169, 170, 171…_ I read the numbers in my head. "172." A voice said simultaneously as I. I glanced up. I noticed a guy standing in front of the locker that was supposed to be mine. "There must be some mistake," I said, trying not to be rude. "Nope. I was told that my locker is 172. You might have the wrong number." He said, refusing to be wrong. I started to feel a bit enraged. "Well, maybe you have the wrong number." I replied. He shook his head. "Doubt it." I rolled my eyes at him. I then glanced at the office. "Let's go figure this out."

We walked into the office, it was quieter compared to the hallway. A teacher walked pass and nodded with a small greeting and left. I looked past the front counter and to the receptionist. I walked up to the counter. They made it so high; I had to stand on my tiptoes just to place my elbows there. The boy laughed at my shortness. "Excuse me." I asked politely. She looked up from the computer she was typing on. "May I help you?" She asked, pulling her glasses down from her face. "I think we have a situation about our lockers," I said. The receptionist got up from her chair and walked to the front counter as well. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked, glancing from me to him. "I think you gave her the wrong locker number," The boy started. "And I think you gave _him_ the wrong locker number," I said just as fast. The receptionist looked at us inquisitively, and then walked into the smaller office beside her. "Mr. Hopkins?" She asked. A man emerged from the office. "Yes?" He asked. He quickly seemed to recognize both me and the boy. "Ah, Blaire Beau, and Edward Clement. What can I do for you two?" He leaned on the counter. "Can you help us? I think there's a problem with our lockers." I said, hoping that this doesn't take to long. Both Edward and I gave him the small piece of paper that had our locker numbers on them. Mr. Hopkins looked at both pieces. "There's no problem here. You two just have to share a locker." He said handing us back the pieces of paper. "Share a locker?!" We exclaimed. "I can't share a locker with him!" I said pointing at Edward. "Nor can I share a locker with her!" He said crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, but until we get a locker to become available, you two are locker buddies." Mr. Hopkins said with a shrug. I sighed. "There's no point in arguing," I said solemnly. Mr. Hopkins smiled. "That's the spirit. You two could become good friends." He said before he left and returned to his office. Edward rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"This is stupid." Edward said as we re-entered the noisy hallway. "Hey, better than nothing," I said with a shrug. I walked to our locker. "Whose lock are we going to use?" He shrugged. "Rock, paper, scissors?" He said, holding out his fist. I nodded, putting my fist out as well. "Winner chooses. Best two out of three?" I said, with a smirk. He nodded, giving a smirk back. We had this battle for five rounds, for twice we had a draw. In the end he was victorious. "Ha, I win!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, yeah," I said, not to impressed that I lost. "So whose lock are we using?" He pondered for a moment, and then looked at me. "I say yours. I don't want another person to know my combo, if we switch lockers that is." He hung his book bag in the locker. It sagged from whatever was in there. I placed my small bag in there as well, and took out the things I needed. "What's the combo?" He asked as he took out his books, too. "22, 16, 54." I said closing and locking the locker. Both of us went our separate ways before the bell rang. I raced pass people in the crowded hallway, searching for a familiar face. I saw Lee unpacking his knapsack. I walked over to him. "Hey, have you seen Sydney?" I asked. Lee glanced up at me. "I haven't seen her. Have you seen Elliot?" I shook my head. "Sorry." Lee sighed. "Oh well, where's your locker?" I hesitated an answer. "I have 172, but I have to share a locker with a complete stranger." I sighed. "Oh, with who?" Lee questioned closing his locker and locking it. "Some kid named Edward," I said rolling my eyes. I leaned on the locker beside Lee's. The bell suddenly rang. Lee and I exchanged a goodbye, and headed toward first class. I looked at each door and the number on them. I looked into each open door, checking if I missed the home room. I finally got to the door the read "115". I walked in slowly. I scanned the small, drafty room. There was no one I knew. I sighed and took a seat in the far corner of the room. I flipped open my new binder to the first page. I wrote down the subject and the date. Mom tells me I'm so well organized, but I disagree. "Hello again." I heard a familiar voice say. I quickly looked up and notice that Edward was in the seat in front of me. "Oh, hello," I replied, returning to the page in my binder. I still felt his gaze on me. "You can stop staring anytime." I said with stubbornness. I saw his shadow shift in the seat. The bell then rang once more. The P.A turned on. "Would all students please go to the gymnasium." Said an anonymous voice through the P.A. Everyone got up and walked back out the door. We headed down to the gymnasium a long with the rest of the school. I saw Sydney walk past. I rushed up to her. "Sydney!" I exclaimed happily. She looked over to me. "Blaire!" She replied as we entered the gym. We saw Lee and Elliot waving and beckoning us to sit with them on the bleachers. Sydney and I raced up the bleachers and sat with them. There was noise all around us. I saw one guy enter the gym and a girl jumps up and tackles him to the floor by hugging him. I laughed. "That must of hurt," Sydney said, trying not to laugh. The gym went silent as Mr. Hopkins walked out in the middle of the gym. "Good morning students and teachers of Walkerville High School." He said smiling. As he continued, I noticed that the majority of the crowd was talking and ignored Mr. Hopkins. "What class do you have first?" Sydney asked. "History," I replied, looking down at my feet. I felt kicking on my back. I glanced behind me. It was Edward, _again_. He seemed like he was stalking me. I quickly faced the front. "Who's that?" Elliot asked. "Is that the guy you have to share a locker with?" Lee asked as he leaned on Elliot. I nodded. "He's kind of cute," Sydney whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, so totally," I said, my voice full of sarcasm.

After the assembly, Sydney, Elliot, Lee and I said our goodbyes and promised to meet later for lunch. As we returned to our classroom, I sat back down in my desk, Edward arriving shortly after. He looked over at me and gave a lopsided smile. I attempted to be polite and smiled back. I looked over to the front of the classroom when I heard the class go silent. The teacher walked into the room, she had a bright smile on her face. "Good morning class," She said, placing her leather case on the floor beside her desk. "I'm Mrs. Kidd," She said writing her name on the blackboard. "And I'm pretty sure you all know that this is your History class," Mrs. Kidd started with attendance, like all teachers normally do. She looked around the class after reading each name. "Okay, umm, oh!" Ms. Kidd quickly knelt down to her case and pulled out folders. "These are going to be for your assignments. I'll expect _good copies only _in this folder," She said, waving one of the folders in her hand. "Miles, do you mind handing these out?" She asked a boy in the opposite corner from me. The boy who was referred to as Miles glanced up from his desk, noticing the teacher eagerly waving the folders in front of her. Miles got up and casually walked up to the front, took the folders, and handed them out to everyone in the class. "Thank you Miles," Mrs. Kidd said after he took a seat. "Alright, let's get started!"

I walked down the hallway to my next class, Wood Shop. I dodged many people in the hallway, it was like being in down town Toronto, not that I've been to Toronto, but I've heard it's a busy city. I reached the room which was 130 and I entered through the open door. It was big. I noticed a few people were already there, and then I noticed the one person I've been waiting to see again for a whole class. "Sydney!!" I exclaimed as I raced to the seat beside her. "Blaire!!" She replied, beaming. We started talking about our classes and how everything was so far. We heard some laughter from out in the hallway that then got louder as it entered the shop. I glanced over my shoulder to see who was making the ruckus. "You!" Both Edward and I stated. "What are you stalking me or something?" I teased slightly. He laughed as he sat across from Sydney and I. "I could say the same to you," Edward replied as his friend sat down. "Isn't this the chick you were kicking at the assembly?" He asked pointing at me. Edward nodded. "Calvin, Blaire. Blaire, Calvin." Edward said pointing at the both of us. "Sydney, Edward. Edward, Sydney." I said mimicking his gesture. I glanced over at Calvin. He was staring in Sydney's direction. I rolled my eyes at him. He seemed to notice. "What?" He asked innocently. I shook my head at him. "You know. You were staring at Sydney." I exclaimed. Calvin started to blush and then bowed his head. Edward and I started to laugh. Sydney brushed the hair out of her face and started to smile. The bell finally rang, Calvin seemed to be relieved. The teacher stood at the front of the shop and looked around. "Good morning," He said, his voice echoing through the shop. "I'm Mr. Raider. Now, let's get things straight," Mr. Raider turned around and gathered some papers from behind him. He passed four sheets to each table. "These are the rules in the classes. I don't _want_ you to follow them, I _except_ you to. If you don't follow these rules you will not be participating in the class, and mostly likely neither will the whole class. One person messes up, the whole class does," He looked around our table. He stared directly at me for some reason. I turned away, fearing his eyes. He chuckled. "Women never have good eye contact." He said as he moved to the front. The class started to laugh softly. I glared at Edward and Calvin, who were laughing the loudest. They didn't stop until Mr. Raider started to glare at them. "You're disrupting my class." He said through gritting teeth. Calvin bowed his head. Edward shrugged. "Whatever, you started it," He said stubbornly. Mr. Redden glared at him. "You're staying after class Clement." He said pointing at him. Edward rolled his eyes. "Nothing new. Just some bonding with the Teach." He said grinning. "Do you think you're funny?" Mr. Raider questioned. Edward shrugged once more. "I have a habit of making people laugh. So yes, I think I am quite funny, Raider." Edward replied. Why was he challenging a teacher? I have never seen someone be so stupid. "Do you want to stay here until the end of lunch?" Mr. Raider asked, walking back to our desk. Edward shrugged once more. Mr. Raider chuckled. "You're just like your older brother. A stubborn, stupid little wise ass that thinks he is the fricken king." He raised an eye brow. "I expect you to earn some respect; I'll be talking with you more after class. And if you _don't_ stay, I'll add more time to your detention. Is that clear, Clement?" Mr. Raider was inches away from Edward's face. Edward didn't budge. Didn't move, didn't do anything. He just kept a straight face and stared blankly in front of him. "Clement," Mr. Raider barked. "Yes, I heard you the first 8 million times," Edward said sarcastically. I looked around the class. I knew they wanted to laugh, but they were too afraid to. "You _are_ your brother's sibling." He scoffed as he returned to the front of the shop.

I was relieved when it was lunch. I was hungry, and tired. I speed walked to my locker, put my binder away, took out my money, and closed and locked my locker. "Blaire!" I heard a voice yell from down the hall. I looked over to the direction and saw Lee racing over with Elliot and Sydney. "Lets get in line, I'm starved!" I said smiling. Lee laughed. "Aren't you always?" He joked. I rolled my eyes. We started to head to the cafeteria. "Has Edward come out of wood shop yet?" Sydney asked. I shook my head. "He got Mr. Raider pretty mad; I doubt he'll be out anytime soon."

"What happened?" Elliot asked, looking from me to Sydney. "Long story short, he practically insulted Mr. Raider and was being a smart ass about it." I said. Lee started to laugh. "Oh my gosh, really?" He asked. Sydney and I nodded. "So, what about his friend there?" Sydney asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Who? Calvin? Why do you ask?" I questioned. Sydney looked down. "Who's Calvin?" Lee asked, his voice almost taunting. "Just a guy," Sydney said shyly as we got in the lunch line. "A guy that likes you and now I'm guessing you like him." I said with a wink. "Shut up," Sydney said giggling. Elliot stood on his tiptoes. "Can anybody see what's in there?" He asked, changing the topic. I rolled my eyes. "We're shorter than you, how can we see?" Sydney teased. "You're just going to have to wait until the line moves," I said. "Anybody want to come over after school?" Lee asked. "We could just hang out, and catch up." He added. "Sorry, I can't. My mom's picking me up and taking me to see my brother in the hospital," Sydney said. "What happened to David?" Elliot asked. "Motorcycle accident." She replied softly. "Oh that's not good," Lee said. "I'm sorry to here that," I said. "Okay, so what about you two?" Sydney said, changing the topic back to Lee's question. "Yeah, I'm game." I said smiling. Lee grinned. "Good, what about you, Babe?" Lee said looking up at Elliot. "Sorry Hun, I can't. I have to help plan our family trip," Elliot replied with a guilty tone. He kissed Lee's forehead. "You know I would if I could," He added. Lee sighed. "I understand," he said quietly. He then stood on his tiptoes to kiss Elliot on the cheek. "Guess it's just the two of us," I said with a shrug. "Hey the line is shorter!" Sydney said, not realizing that the line 'moves'. I laughed. "People do order food and go into the cafeteria," I sarcastically said. Sydney stuck her tongue out at me. "That's very childish," Lee said, joining in the teasing. "Well, now I can see what is there," Elliot said somewhat laughing. We finally ordered our food, paid, and left through the second door. We entered the cafeteria and searched for a table. "Found one," Elliot said walking forward. The three of us followed him to the empty table in the middle of the cafeteria. "So what classes do you guys have?" I asked as I stabbed the fork into my salad. "I got English, Phys. Ed, Math and Business." Elliot said. "Yes! I'm not alone in Business!" Sydney said giving Elliot a high-five. Lee and I started too laugh. "What about you Sydney?" I asked. "I have Science, Wood Shop, Art, and Business. Lee?" Sydney turned to face Lee. "Geography, Phys. Ed, Math, and Home Ec." He said biting a French fry. I nodded. "Sweet, I have Home Ec., too." I said eating another forkful of salad. "What about you Blaire? What classes?" Elliot questioned. I swallowed the salad and took a sip of water. "I have History, Wood Shop, Art, and Home Ec." I said. I heard laughing behind me. I turned to find Edward and Calvin looming over me. "What's so funny?" Lee asked. "Wow, you finally got out of detention? Must have been fun," I sarcastically teased. Edward nodded. "Oh yes, It was very fun bonding with Raider," He replied sarcastically. "Anyway, to answer your question, I was laughing because my locker buddy here has the same classes that I have," He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Isn't that _great_?" He said, adding enthuses the 'great'. I pushed his hand off my shoulder. "Yeah, it's spectacular," I said rolling my eyes. I glanced over a Sydney, she was staring at Calvin. I turned around and looked at Calvin. He was staring back at her. I couldn't help but laugh. "You two really like to stare at each other," I said smiling. The two of them turned their attention to me, and then bowed their heads simultaneously. Edward laughed as well. "Come on Calvin, Courtney and the others are waiting." He said, pulling on Calvin's sleeve. "We need a leash for you," he added as they walked away. "Oh, so _that's_ Calvin," Elliot said nudging Sydney. "He seems like your type." Lee stated. Sydney still looked down. "I don't know, do you really think so?" She looked over to me. "Well, he _does_ like you, too." I said smiling. Sydney then smiled too. "Yeah, that's true," She said, feeling proud of herself. She took a bite of her poutine. "Ick, probably tasted better hot," She said spitting the mouthful into a napkin. We all then started to laugh.

When the bell rang I got to my locker before Edward did. I unlocked it and grabbed my binder. I looked down both ways of the hallway. I was debating whether to lock it or wait until he shows up. I decided to lock it. I walked down the hall to the Art room, 208. As I walked down the hallway I looked around to find Sydney. I didn't see her. I assumed she was already in the classroom. I nearly bumped into a few people. Why do they make the hallways so narrow? I never really understood the concept. I walked into the art room. It was small and colorful. There weren't a lot of people there. I saw Sydney sitting at a bench already, I raced to it. "I'm tired." She said randomly as I sat down. I laughed. "You're always tired." I said. I saw the teacher at the front of the class reading a book. "What book?" Sydney asked. The teacher looked up. "It's by Stephen King. He's a great writer," She said calmly. Sydney nodded. "Which one?" She questioned. The teacher stood up. "It's _The Mist_. It's quite good."

"That's a good book," Another kid said as they joined the conversation. The teacher nodded. "I guess I should introduce myself," The teacher said placing the book down. "I'm Ms. Carter." Ms. Carter looked around the class. "There are not a lot of people in this class," She glanced at the clock, and then looked through her papers on her desk. "But then again, you still have five minutes." Just as she said that Edward walked in. He walked over to our desk and sat down. "Just like wood shop," He said grinning. "Except this time you're not going to get the teacher mad," Sydney said teasing. "Ah, so you're the new Clement." Ms. Carter said as she walked over. "I've heard that you caused Mr. Raider some annoyance; don't be doing so in my class. He'll keep you for only a detention, I'll be giving you the whole nine yards," She said solemnly. Edward chuckled. "I'll try my best to keep that in mind." He said cockily. Ms. Carter walked back to her desk and continued reading. "You seem to like getting on the teacher's bad side," I pointed out. Edward shrugged. "It's in my blood. After all, I am a Clement," He replied. When the bell rang, a few students entered the classroom. Ms. Carter put her book down and stood up. "That bell means you should be _in_ class, not _entering_ class," She said eyeing the students that just entered from the hallway. "For those who didn't hear, I'm Ms. Carter, and I will be your art teacher for the semester." She clasped her hands in front of her. "You will not need a binder in this class, only a pencil. Never bring a pen, unless you don't plan on making mistakes," She looked around at the class. "Please come up to the front a grab a piece of paper," She said placing a hand on a stack of paper. The class got up and took a piece of paper. "You will be doing a daily drawing each day. There will be an object on the table in middle each day, you will draw whatever that object is. If there is not an object, you will wait until class starts to find out what you're drawing." Ms. Carter walked over to the door and turn off half the lights. "These rough sketches are important, and when you are done your drawing I want you to place them a folder which I will give too you." She said as she walked back to her desk and pulled out some folders. She then walked around and handed them to each person. "Now, someone tell me, what is the definition of art?" She asked as she returned to the front. A number of hands went up. "Yes, John?" She said pointing to the student referred to as John. "It's a creative skill," He said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Ms. Carter nodded. "That's the dictionary term. Now, someone else, what does art mean to you?" A numerous bunch of hands shot up once more. Ms. Carter glanced over to our table. "Sydney. Tell me, what does art mean to you?" The class's attention turned to Sydney. "Well, art isn't just a form of expressing something like painting or drawing, but it also is a meaning of life. It has numerous of meanings, but I'd have to go with this. Art is more than just a piece of paper with colors and shapes, it's a lifestyle." Sydney said deeply. Ms. Carter smiled. "Very good," She said. "You have potential, that's very good for an artist. Yes, art does have many meanings, the meanings are all different." Ms. Carter then turned around and started to draw something on the blackboard. "Alright, now tell me," She said placing the chalk down and moved out of the way. "What is this? But, before you answer, think about it. Don't say the first thing you think of." The class looked at the drawing. Simply it was a rectangle, but she was trying to make us see more, I could tell. I pondered at the shape. I raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. Beau." Ms. Carter said glancing over to me. "Well," I started. "It could be almost anything. Of course right away it's a rectangle, but you told us to think, and I think that it could also be something more, like, I don't know, maybe your book?" I pointed to _The Mist_ that was still on her desk. Ms. Carter looked from the book, to her drawing, to me. She then smiled. "Excellent. I see that there are two students here that are art enthusiasts. I hope all of you will be very open minded like Sydney and Blaire." She said still smiling. "Aw, I don't like being open minded though," Edward sarcastically whined. Ms. Carter glanced over to him. "Aw, poor young Clement," She said, making a pout. "Do you like not thinking?" Edward sat there for two minutes. "Clement," Ms Carter started. "Sorry, I was trying to think, it hurts," He answered. The class started to laugh. "Oh, we have a comedian in our class," Ms. Carter replied, sitting on her desk. "Tell me, how funny do you think you are?"  
"Quite."

"Well, I'll try remembering that. That way when ever I need a joke to brighten my day, I'll just send you, because you are such a ray of sunshine." She grinned. Edward nodded. "I'll see if it fits my schedule," He said grinning back. Ms. Carter laughed. "You are a Clement alright." She said as she turned the lights back on. "Let's get back on track, shall we?"

Last class, finally. The Home Ec. room wasn't that far, 213. I saw Lee before he entered the room, I waved. He noticed and waved back, and then entered the room. I entered the room as well. It was a big kitchen area; there was four mini kitchen stations. It was bright in there. "Hello," Said a voice behind me. I turned around and noticed a teacher behind me. "I'm Mrs. Newman." She said smiling. "This place is pretty big." I said. Mrs. Newman nodded. "The class area is down stairs," She said pointing to the far corner. I nodded and headed to the back of the room. I walked down the small flight of steps and sat beside Lee. He smiled. "It's good to have another familiar face around," He said. I smiled. "It's good to have someone to sit with aside from Edward," I teased with a wink. Lee laughed. "That's not very nice," He noted. "You're still coming over after school, right?" I nodded. "I'll just call my mom after class and let her know." I glanced over to the stairs. A lot of people were coming into the room, Edward was one of them. Calvin joined shortly after. "I'm guessing Sydney's not in this class?" He said. I shook my head. "Sorry, wood shop's the only class you'll get to talk to her in." I said. "Gee, thanks," He said rolling his eyes. He sat down in the desk in front of me. "Is Sydney, uh, dating anyone currently?" He asked. Edward elbowed him in the gut. "Don't be trying to get a date with her, you can do better." He stated. Lee and I glared at Edward. "Actually, she isn't dating anyone, and she like's you too," Lee said kindly. Calvin perked up. "Really?" He asked hastily and excitedly. Lee and I nodded. "Well, in that case," He turned around and wrote something on a piece of paper. Edward scoffed. "Can you give this too her after class?" He said, handing the paper to me. I nodded and slipped it into my pocket. "It's been a long day," Lee said leaning back in his chair. "Is he your boyfriend?" Edward asked pointing at Lee. Lee and I looked at each other, and then bursted into laughter. Edward and Calvin looked at us with a dumbfounded look. "I'm not dating him," I said through laughter. "I'm dating Elliot," Lee said, trying not to continue the laughter. Edward's jaw dropped. Calvin laughed at his expression. "Now I get why you two are laughing so hard," He said, chuckling as well. "Don't worry, I get that a lot." Lee said smiling. The bell rang finally. "Alright, quiet now," Mrs. Newman said walking down the steps. "I'm Mrs. Newman," She said. "Welcome to Home Economics. In this class you will be cooking, but not for a couple of weeks, after some safety training," She looked around the class. "Ah, Lee Porter. How's your older sister doing?" Mrs. Newman asked Lee as she noticed him. "Pretty good. She's at home at the moment. She's still planning on which college to go to." Lee said smiling. Mrs. Newman nodded. "Now, how many of you actually have cooked?" A few hands were raised, Lee's one of them. I've never really cooked, or learned how to cook. "Hmm, not as many as I expected," Mrs. Newman said after she counted the hands. "But that's just fine, that's why I'm here of course," She smiled. "Now," She turned around and grabbed some papers from her binder. "I am handing you the rules in my class. I would like you to _please_ follow them," she handed the sheets out to each row. They were on light blue paper, and they were designed very fancy like. "I do have a bathroom policy. Three breaks per semester. Unused breaks will be bonuses. I also follow the twenty minute rule," Mrs. Newman stated as she returned to the front of the small class area.

The announcements finally went off at the end of class. I thought it would never come. Lee and I were meeting outside so we can walk to his house. I also needed to call my mom and find Sydney to give her Calvin's note. Edward somehow beat me to our locker and was just about to lock it on me. "Don't-" I started but it was a waste of breath. He locked it. He looked up and smirked. "My bad," He said cheerfully. I glared at him. "Jerk," I said under my breath as he left. I opened our locker and grabbed my bag, I didn't need anything else really; I don't have any homework so there was no need to take my binder. I closed and locked the locker and walked out through the side door. I saw Sydney standing out in front. I raced toward her. "Sydney!" I called. She looked over and waved. She started to walk and meet me half way. "Calvin gave me this to give to you," I said, handing her the folded note. Sydney beamed. "Thanks," She breathed. We heard a car horn beep. We turned and saw her mom's car almost drive by. "That's my ride," Sydney said smiling. "See you later." She said as she ran to the car. "Bye." I replied a little too late. I dug through my pockets to find my phone. I quickly dialed mom's work number. It had a funny ring. I ended up getting the message machine. "Hey mom, it's Blaire. Just calling to let you know I'm going to Lee's house. I'll be back probably around six. Love you." Just as I hung up the phone Lee walked to my side. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. "Let's get going."

Lee didn't live too far from the school, so it wasn't a long walk. He lived about two blocks away. As we turned the corner of the second block, we saw Calvin walking ahead of us. "Well, didn't think we'd run into you," Lee said. Calvin jumped at his voice. "Oh, hey. Did you give Sydney the note?" He asked as he moved over slightly on the sidewalk to let us join him. I nodded. "She seemed pretty thrilled to get it." I said remembering her expression. "I didn't know you lived near here. I never saw you around here." Lee stated. Calvin shook his head. "I don't live around here; I'm just stuck in town until my dad picks me up. So I'm heading to my cousins house and waiting there."

"Oh, I see," Lee replied. "Where does your cousin live?" I asked. Calvin then pointed down the road. "The next house over to the tan house." Lee and I looked at the house. It was a small, neat, white house with a blue Toyota in the driveway. "We're heading down the other street that way," Lee said pointing across the street. Calvin nodded. "Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," He said. I nodded. "Later," Lee and I stated as we walked across the road. "Are your parents' home?" I asked as we turned into his driveway. Lee shrugged. "I think they're still at work." He said as he opened the door. I walked into his house. It was warm and quaint. The living room was splashed with yellow and other warm colors. We took off our shoes and went into the kitchen. "You hungry?" Lee asked as he pulled open the fridge. My stomach growled at the word. "Starved." Lee laughed. "Like I said, you always are." He pulled his head out of the fridge and in both hands carried a can of pop. He then went to the cupboard and took out a bowl and a bag of chips. He poured some chips into the bowl and closed the bag to save the rest. He gestured me to grab the drinks and follow him back to the living room. We sat on the small couch and he turned on the T.V. "You're lucky," I said as I opened my pop. "How?" Lee asked as he flipped through the T.V guide. "Well, for starters, you have a 62 inch flat screen T.V and you guys don't have to pay for pay-per-view," I said grabbing a handful of chips. "It's a 52 inch, and it's not my fault, my dad _does_ work for Bell Express View," He said as he opened his pop. "Want to watch Edward Sissorhands?" I shrugged. "It's a good movie. Sure." I replied. Lee clicked on the channel and put the remote down. We were quiet for the first twenty minutes of the film. "So how was your summer?" Lee asked. I shrugged. "Been better. What about you?" I turned to face Lee. He looked down. "I have something to tell you," He said quietly. "Promise not to tell anyone, _especially_ Elliot?" He looked up and faced me. I could tell this was quite serious. "I promise." I said truthfully. Lee then became less tense. "Okay, you remember that party during the summer? You know Jessica Robinson's party?" I nodded slowly. "Well, I kind of got drunk, and," He paused. "A-and I was dared to kiss another guy. Not just any guy. Jake Russell."  
"Oh my gosh, what did you do?"  
"I kissed him on the lips," He buried his face into his hands. "A-and I liked it. A lot. A little too much," I froze. "Lee," I started. "Let's just say it continued too far. If Elliot _ever_ see's those pictures Cameron took, I'd never forgive myself," Lee started to cry. "Lee, don't cry, it's not your fault. Wait, you said Jake Russell, right?" Lee nodded slowly. "Isn't he Cameron's brother? You know, Elliot's ex." I said. Lee stopped crying and sat up straight. "Actually, yes. Yes he is." He looked directly at me. "I think Cameron was jealous of you and wanted a way to make you and Elliot spilt up so he could get back with him." I noted. Lee sat there playing everything through his head. "As long as Elliot _never_ sees those pictures, I think I'll be fine." I hugged Lee. "I won't tell, I promise."


End file.
